What Remains
by Pineappleally
Summary: SEQUAL TO CRUMBLING WALLS AND BROKEN MINDS. Well! This is the Klamon Sequal everyone has been asking for! Picks up right were we left off! Tons of fluff and drama and brotherly love and Klamon


"How about you start with why Klaus is pretty much sitting in your lap." Stefan says with venom in his voice. Damon's surprise clearly shows on his face as he glances from the Hybrid back to his baby brother.

"He has personal space issues." Damon says with a slight shrug and Klaus pushes him playfully.

"Well it's hard not to with that intense kiss we had just a few hours ago, Damon." Klaus says with a playful tone while seeming really intrigued with his finger nails. Damon gives him a look that hopefully says 'I am going to strangle you.' But Damon can tell from the smirk on the older vampire's face that he just finds it amusing.

Damon sighs and rubs a hand exasperatedly down his face. He dares a glance towards the others and he's convinced that the ones that could have heart attacks, just dropped dead. His brother looks the most confused and the most angry. Damon sighs and throws one half heartedly annoyed glance at Klaus.

"Yes. We kissed. Does it mean anything?" I glance at Klaus. "Yes, most likely. But it's been a strange few weeks and we had to pretend to be a couple for the first half so this wi-" Damon's rambling is interrupted by his seriously incredulous younger brother.

"Wait wait wait. What? Back up. You and Klaus? Had to pretend to be a couple." He pauses, the last part not really a question. Damon nods and slaps away Klaus' hand that found its way onto his right knee. Klaus just laughs quietly enough so the younger vampire is the only one who hears it. Damon gives him yet another look and Klaus just sits there, arms strewn on the back of the couch and relaxed, as though they weren't pretty much being interrogated right now. Damon fights a smile that is threatening to split across his face at the sight of the vampire. "So what?" Stefan's irritated voice makes the smile dissipate completely. "When did you two stop pretending and actually became..." He motions with his hands "this?" That's actually a good question. Damon glances at Klaus and he has the same questioning look on his face.

"Look, Stef, it was a few kisses and we're closer now. It's not like we're getting engaged." Damon says.

And it clearly isn't the right thing to say.

Suddenly everyone is yelling questions and reminding him of how much of a 'monster' Klaus is. Damon starts feeling overwhelmed and suddenly it feels like this whole happy thing after he went insane was just a fantasy. Klaus being so tuned into Damon notices immediately.

"Do you really think it's wise to be yelling at a man who just got his sanity back? Especially. When he went insane from self loathing in the first place?" Klaus growls, just loud enough to be heard by everyone over the commotion. Klaus has a protective hand on Damon's knee and is sitting forward, as if he'll tear anyone who yells at Damon again a new one. Damon is grateful and once everyone quiets down he continues.

"As I was saying, Klaus took me to Italy to see a witch to put a protection spell around my sanity. But she would only do it if it was someone Klaus loves. She was a sucker for romance. And to answer your question, Stef, I was born in Italy. You thought I was born here because Giuseppe didn't like reminders of mom. Mom was from Italy. Florence to be exact." Damon says, trying to get Stefan to see that Klaus isn't that bad. Or at least not as bad as he used to be. Damon will admit that while Klaus has done some pretty horrible stuff, so had Damon. He just doesn't know how to make his brother see it.

Stefan nods and stares intently at Klaus. The next time he speaks, he addresses the Hybrid directly.

"If this is some sort of trick, if you are using my brother, or if you hurt him, I will make sure you spend the next thousand years in a hell on earth." Stefan growls out, clearly giving in on giving the Original a chance. But also making it clear he only gets the one.

Damon watches Klaus, clearly taking Stefan seriously and nods, keeping eye contact with the younger Salvatore. Damon knows Klaus would have no problem taking his brother out. But it made his not beating heart flutter to think that Klaus is at least showing respect to Stefan.

"What?! Is that it?! Everything he's done, and your pretty much handing Damon over just like that?!" Caroline yells. Damon is surprised by the outburst but can't help but laugh. It's all eyes on him again.

"Sorry sorry. Look, Caroline, I appreciate your concern. But I am over a hundred years old. I can watch out for myself. Klaus, yeah he's done some pretty shitty stuff," Klaus gives Damon a surprised face and Damon intertwines their fingers like when they first got here "but so have I. So has Stefan. So has every other vampire in this world. Stef and I have gotten a second chance." Damon squeeze Klaus' hand "it's time someone gave Klaus one." I smile at his and he gives me a genuine smile back.

"This I cute and all, but I don't need to see it. If you're happy Damon, then I'm happy." Rick says while moving to stand. "Too many damn couples around here" he grumbles to himself.

"Speaking of," Klaus whispers to Damon "are we?" Damon gives him a perplexed look.

"Are we what?"

"A couple" Klaus asks while not relenting with his stare.

"That, my dear Hybrid, is part of a long list of things we need to discuss" Damon says with a growing grin.

"What else is there pet? Who tops?" Klaus says loud enough for everyone else to hear. They all groan.

"Gross!" Tyler says while wrinkling his nose. Damon lets out a soft laugh.

"Ooookkkay you guys have a lot to talk about. Want to go get dinner Stef?" Elena asks sweetly and smiles at Damon and Klaus.

"Yeah I need to get out of here" he stands and pats Damon on the back, reluctant to remove it to leave. Stefan was tempted to just drag Damon along with them so he feels less like he's just going to disappear once again. The brothers share a smile and then it's just Klaus and Damon left in the Parlor.

"So, pet, want to start that list of things to talk about?" Klaus asks with a lazy smile. Damon glances down at his lips and grins mischievously.

"Maybe later" he replied softly as he leans forward.

Both vampires are grinning madly as the distance between their lips is starts off sweet and tender, both relishing, both amazed at how it ever came to this. Then static is in the air like a storm is about to hit. Damon pushes forward, hands roaming the other vampires chest until they find their way under his shirt. Klaus grins and pulls Damon back so Damon is on top of him on the couch. They both release a breathy laugh and Damon surges forward again, relentlessly, unwilling to let this end. Klaus' hands tangle in his soft dark hair. The kiss deepens as they fight who gets to explore the other's mouth first. Damon gasps and gives Klaus a devilish grin.

Suddenly the front door opens and they turn to see Elena at the door.

With her eyes covered.

"Don't mind me! I forgot my phone!" She stumbles to the couch, finds her phone, and runs out. Not before sparing a glance at them and giggling. The two vampires laugh and Klaus pulls Damon down so they are squished, laying next to each other.

The kisses are slower, not meant to take this anywhere fast. They're soft and meaningful. Damon sighs contently and grins. And they lay there for the next our, grinning like idiots.


End file.
